1. Field of Invention
Aspects and embodiments of the present invention relate to membrane filtration systems and, more particularly, to a manifold arrangement for such systems that is used to communicate fluids to and/or from the membranes elements.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Examples of prior art filter cartridges and banks are shown in, for example, International Patent Application PCT/AU87/00309 and PCT/AU90/00470. These applications are herein incorporated by reference in their entireties for all purposes.
In some examples, a hollow fiber filtration module may comprise an elongate tubular casing enclosing a bundle of hollow fiber membranes. At one end of the casing there is a first header which has a feed passageway therethrough. The feed passage is in fluid communication with the interior of the casing and hence the exterior of the fiber membranes. At the other end of the casing there is a second header which has a treated feed passageway therethrough in communication with the interior of the casing and the exterior of the fiber membranes.
At least one of the headers, usually the lower header, may also be provided with a gas conveying passageway in fluid communication with the interior of the casing and the exterior of the fiber membranes.
The passageways may be formed in off-set portions of the headers. The headers may have planar end faces. A plurality of such modules may be joined together without interconnecting manifolds or pipe work to form a row of filter modules. A number of such rows of filter modules may be inter-connected to define a bank of filter modules.